Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card holding cell-like structure obtained by juxtaposition and assembly of modular support and protection cells each one adapted to receive a card.
Generally it is known to form multicard electronic devices by juxtaposing and, if required, assembling elementary pockets each containing an electronic card.
These devices usually comprise a rigid base containing rear connectors and intercard connecting wiring and having pockets containing the cards. This base further provides alignment and fixing of the pockets.
It is clear that the overall length of these devices is necessarily that of the base, whatever the number of cells used.
Another known method of assembly consists in juxtaposing complete closed cases each housing an electronic card and an intercard wiring section for example a bus section between a male connector and a female connector, fixed respectively to each blank of the case. The overall length of such a device corresponds it is true to its effective length but the cases must be designed with accurate dimensions so as to guarantee good conditions for interconnection and assembly; this accuracy associated with the requirements for wiring the bus section contained in each case increases the cost of the component parts of the device and increases the assembly time.
The invention has especially as aim to overcome these disadvantages and provides a cell-like structure formed from modular cells adapted so as to be able to be readily assembled together without having to use any tool and for facilitating the connections.
Another aim is to reduce as much as possible the number of parts comprised in the structure and the precision thereof while eliminating the residual assembly free motions.
A further aim is to improve the convenience of fixing, using and exchanging the cards used in this structure.